Flashes Through The Leaves
by eternaltshirt
Summary: Series of Wings Of Fire Human one-shots. Send prompts! Mostly Glorybringer, but feel free to ask for others (As long as you realize there will be a side order of Glorybringer always)
1. The Speech

**Hi guys!**

 **I have decided to turn this into a series of one-shots about my human WoF. So feel free to send requests- preferably about Glory and Deathbringer, but other characters are fine to.**

 **Anyway, back to the story!**

* * *

"Spill."

I looked up from my sword into the narrowed green eyes of Sunny.

"Excuse me?" I said, confused

"You heard me! Tell. Me. Everything." Sunny demanded, plopping next to me on the couch. I looked at her, perplexed.

"What, no, _Hi Glory, how you been?_ No, _How are you after you were kidnapped and held prisoner?_ No, _Hows those battle wounds feelin?_ " I said sarcastically, putting my now-sharpened sword into it's sheath and pulling out my dagger.

"If I asked you any of those questions you wouldn't even give me a straight answer and you know it." Sunny said breezily. I frowned at her and she carried on. "No, I want to know about _him._ "

"Who?" I asked, my face the poster child of confusion, but inside I felt a sinking in my stomach. I had a feeling I knew _exactly_ who 'he' was and I'd been dreading this question from anyone. Mostly Tsunami, because I could practically hear her laughing now.

"You knooow." Sunny moaned, rolling her head back. She turned toward me and poked my cheek.

"Mr. Tall Dark and Handsome?"

I suddenly developed a sudden interest in my dagger, fighting back the embarrassed pink I could feel creeping through my hair and clothing. I studied my sharpening rock carefully. When it became clear Sunny wasn't going to let it go, I looked up at her.

"I'm afraid I don't know who your talking about." I told her. "You'll have to be a bit more specific."

Sunny gave me a look that said quite clearly _I know what your doing sister, and it ain't gonna work._

"Black hair? Dark blue eyes? Tall, muscly, goes by 'Deathbringer'? Ringing any bells?"

"The _assassin?_ " I scoffed. "Your joking."

Sunny shot me an un-amused look.

"Your not joking."

Sunny huffed and turned to give me a patented _Sunny Is Not Amused_ look that I knew she probably had perfected in the mirror.

"The two of you," she began, voice devoid of any emotion, "Have been flirting with each other NONSTOP and ALL I WANT TO KNOW is if I need to give him the speech."

 _That_ got my attention fast.

"Okay, first of all, we have not been _flirting_ it is _playful sarcastic banter._ " Sunny murmured "Flirting..." In a sing song voice under her breath and I pointedly ignored her.

"Furthermore, what is this _speech_ you speak of?"

"You know!"

"I can assure you with perfect certainty that I don't."

"The _speech_!"

"Because that just clears _everything_ up. Thank you for that Sunny, I understand _perfectly_ now. You've been ever so helpful."

Sunny groaned again before waving her hands around in an attempt to show her frustrations.

"You know! The "speech". The speech that has to be given to-"

"Please tell me your not talking about the _overprotective parent_ speech." I moaned loudly. Sunny huffed a sigh. I suddenly shot up in shock.

"Wait you _are_! Seriously?"

Sunny shrugged sheepishly. I gritted my teeth and spoke very calmly, which appeared to make her uncomfortable.

"You. Are going to tell a guy who who I am defiantly NOT dating a threatening talk about not breaking my heart, despite the fact that we are IN NO WAY DATING and he is a deadly assassin?"

"That pretty much sums it up, yeah."

I glared at her fiercely, opening my mouth to tell that under NO CIRCUMSTANCES was this ok, when Deathbringer himself comes waltzing out of my kitchen, holding one of my LAST mugs of hot chocolate, which is totally not cool because RainWings apparently don't really _make hot_ _chocolate_ , which as queen I'm going to have to change very soon, seeing as I can't survive without a coffee-infused mug of hot coco every morning.

Deathbringer looks unfairly attractive, as usual. He's dressed in dark colors (of course) but instead of his usual I'm-about-to-go-kill-someone assassin outfit, he's wearing black skinny jeans and a navy blue t-shirt that shows off his lean body and muscular arms.

"Your all out off coffee beans Glo." he tells me calmly, and I'm snapped out of my ogling because of that _stupid_ nickname and he is NOT ALLOWED IN MY HOUSE dangit! Not to mention that this is not the first time he has showed up, usually stealing my food and sprawling on my couch.

"Out." I say firmly, trying to ignore the fluttering in my stomach that is most defiantly _not from him_ and fought back a smile because there is a very hot assassin in my living room and I am the queen of an entire race of people and _where the hell had he found marshmallows anyway?_

He ignores me, as usual, opting to plop down next to me on the couch instead. He props his boots on the coffee table in front and sips at his drink.

Ignoring Sunny, who is staring at the two of us like we're some rare creature, I reach over and pluck the cup out of his hand, because it turns out he has two, which I didn't notice before, and one is obviously for me, and even if I most certainly _do not like him_ that is no excuse to let perfectly good hot coco with coffee and freaking marshmallows go to waste.

And it turns out he knows _exactly_ how I like my hot coco and that I like my coffee as black as night and _nope not going there._

And it also so happens that the marshmallows are home-made with peppermint, so I ignore Sunny, and the two of us start talking about Lord of The Rings of all things, because of course he watched it when he went on missions to the Overland and his favorite character is Aragorn to and we both think the Dark Riders are awesome.

We finish our drinks (Sunny still hasn't said a word) and he offers to take the dishes back into the kitchen because I am a _queen_ and as much as he would prefer to stay and fan over epic movies, he's sure I have many "Queenly thing-a-ma-jigs" to attend to.

"Dang your right." I realize, because I need to get to the pavilion to answer questions RIGHT NOW and I'm late.

"You go Glory." Sunny tells me, speaking for the first. "We can clean up, and besides." she turns to give Deathbringer a hard look. "Deathbringer and I have something _very important to discuss._ "

I roll my eyes and leave, because there's no way I can stop her, and besides, Deathbringer actually looks rather frightened and I like it.

"Good luck!" I say with a laugh, and run out the door.

And for some reason there's a grin on my face I cant seem to get off.

* * *

 **Okay I am pretty happy with how this turned out. And I can totally picture Deathbringer and Glory sitting around talking about favorite movies and being adorable together.**

 **So anyway, please review and tell me what you think! And send me any prompts for a chapter, since this is now a series of one-shots about Human WoF.**

 **~Sky**


	2. Names

**Hey everyone! Sky here!**

 **I know I haven't been on for awhile, because I've been thinking about re-writing Wings Of Destiny into a story with no Percy Jackson so more people will read it and I can make it my own. So when frostbiteicewing tempted my muse, she wouldn't let me go until I spewed out this one-shot. If I get positive reviews on it, then I might consider making it into the multi-chapter story I have planed for the new Wings Of Destiny (For you guys who don't know, it's basically a human version of Wings Of Fire) But until then, have some fluff!**

 **Seriously this chapter with give you diabetes it's so fluffy and cute- what was I** ** _thinking,_** **curse you Muse!**

 **Anyway. Enjoy or whatever. This one's for you Beardie!**

* * *

First Name:

 _Glory_

Last Name:

And that was the source of my problems.

It started out simple enough- with a day. An ordinary day with no importance whatsoever. A day that would go by, no one remembering it, forgotten in history forever.

Except by me.

Because it was my eighteenth birthday.

And that meant that I was _officially_ an adult.

(I'd become an adult years ago when the word _orphan_ became real and I stopped crying myself to sleep)

And that meant that I could _officially_ be a legal guardian.

And that is why I had this feeling in my gut, the awful _doubting_ feeling.

Did I love my sister?

More than life.

Would I protect her?

With my life.

Was I ready for this?

 _Hell no._

Did I care?

Not particularly.

I'd never been the type of person who would think about the pros and cons when it came to important things like this. When something _meant_ something, I acted out of impulse, and out of my heart.

 _ **Last Name:**_

I took in a shaky breath. Orphans don't have last names. Not one's who didn't know their parents. Not one's who'd been dropped off at the orphanage in a basket, only surviving the night because they were found by a member of the staff.

Warm arms wrapped around my waist. A chin propped up on my shoulder, and warm breath skittered down my neck.

"How's it going?"

Orphans don't have parents.

But orphans might have sisters.

I smiled and turned my head to look at the light green eyes of Sunny.

"Fine. I've officially started!" I said with a laugh. To my relief, it didn't seem forced.

I opted to skip the offending question and come back later.

 _Do you have a job?_

If the small diner I'd recently applied for even counted. I'd be working on minimum wage, with all kinds of crappy hours serving tables. Not exactly Wall Street.

 _Can you provide housing for the minor in question?_

The owner of the dinner, a kind old woman who _insisted_ I call her Granny had told me I could stay in the small room above the kitchens, so I guessed that counted as housing.

 _What makes you think you should take on this task of caring for a minor?_

Oh that was simple. She was my little sister. She was dropped off in the same basket at the same orphanage, and we were always together. Inseparable. Closer than siblings, best friends. The only person to understand who I really was, behind all the walls. The person who had helped me pick out my REAL birthday, not the system-chosen January 1st everyone got. The one to help me when I was sick, the one who'd cried with me when we were younger and hungry, with no one to care. The one who'd bandaged my hand after I punched that one kid for teasing her. (Of course I'd never told her _why_ the little brat had gone how with a broken nose. Some things are better left between just me and righty)

Because Sunny _was_ my sister.

And because according to our paperwork, she was a year younger then me.

Personally, I thought they had no idea what they were talking about. We were obviously the same age- we'd been dropped off at the orphanage together, as newborns. Whether it was a glitch in the system, someone's misunderstanding, I'd never know. _Everyone_ said Sunny was a year younger then me. Logic didn't seem to apply to them. The orphanage runners who'd found us had long since disappeared, charged with child abuse, or some other crime for what they'd done to us for six years.

So _officially_ she was seventeen. Not old enough to be alone.

But she wouldn't have to be.

"Why don't you go sit down and wait for me to be done?" I offered

Sunny gave me a long look.

"No. We're doing this together."

And so we did. The huge packet was the last thing in the long list of stuff I needed to do to become a legal guardian. As soon as it was done, I could take Sunny 'home' to the dinner. We'd stay there until…

Until something happened. Until we worked something out.

With Sunny by my side, I breezed through the packet, answering every question the government could think of, except the ones I didn't know. Parents? Unknown. Birthplace? Unknown. Emergency contacts? None.

It was getting later in the afternoon when we finally reached the end. I closed the packet and turned it over to the front.

"You didn't answer that one." Sunny pointed to the second question on the page. The one that had gotten me so freaked out earlier.

I felt much better.

When had that happened?

 _Probably the second Sunny walked over._

"I just don't want to be another unknown." I whispered. "I don't want another reminder that I'm an orphan."

Sunny's golden blonde head spun around to face me.

"You are an orphan." she said in a matter of fact voice.

"Gee thanks."

A small smirk lit her features.

"But we're orphans together."

I grinned at her, and she hugged me, me pulling away immediately and walking out of the double doors to the sidewalk

"Hey we were having a moment!" she called after me, laughing.

I whirled around to face her as she followed me outside. Grinning, I clamped my hand over her eyes and faced her towards the streets.

"First thing you see." I told her. "That's our new last name."

"Is that even legal?" Sunny asked, giggling.

"Who cares if it's legal?"

"Umm everyone?"

"Look it doesn't matter." I started spinning her around and around in circles to get her dizzy. "First thing you see is our new name, and if it makes you feel any better we can make it official by going the place where you change names. But until then-" I stopped the spinning, but kept my hand on her face. "Just pick something! And try to avoid making me Miss Glory Asphalt if you can." my hand dropped away, and Sunny blinked open her eyes.

"Sky." she said simply, her eyes glued to the brilliant blue expanse above us. I grinned.

"Glory Sky? Sounds like some inspirational movie about finding yourself."

Sunny frowned teasingly. "Okay, what about plural?"

"You really want to be called Sunny Skies? Really?"

"Not Sunny Skies, Sunny _Skiez_!" Sunny told me with a very un-Sunny like eyeroll.

"I see." I told her sarcastically, raising my eyebrows.

"It's _spelled_ different- we may be orphans but we can be _cool_ orphans."

I burst out laughing, and suddenly, I couldn't stop. All the stress I'd been feeling simply rolled away as the sun sank over the horizon, washing the streets in a golden glow. I swooped in and heaved Sunny on to my shoulders as she shrieked in delight.

"Glory and Sunny Skiez" I said with a grin. "Watch out world. Here we come."

* * *

 **Yeah... Like I said, seriously fluffy. Tell me what you think people!**

 **~Sky**


End file.
